Las cejas de la libertad
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Apuesto, alto, con un cuerpazo de envidia y unas cejas fantásticas. Y claro, también está su capacidad de estratega, su fortaleza y valentía en el campo de batalla. Erwin Smith merece ser honrado, y esta semana se celebrará en honor a él, alabando sus virtudes. Empezando por sus cejas. [Semana de la Apreciación a Erwin Smith de Tumblr] #erwinweek [Viñeta]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin, incluyendo las maravillosas cejas de Erwin de las cuales simples mortales como ustedes no son dignos, son propiedad de alguien llamado Hajime Isayama.

Sigue más trabajos sobre las magníficas cejas de Erwin en tumblr con #Erwinweek

* * *

1. _ **Comandante Guapetón**_

Erwin Smith lo tenía todo. El rango más alto en la valerosa Legión de Reconocimiento, una altura envidiable, una voz profunda y sensual, un cuerpo espectacular. Y unas maravillosas cejas.

Todo quien le veía no pensaba en lo rubio que era su cabello, o su porte masculino y valeroso, ni siquiera pensaban en lo alto que era. No, su mayor atractivo radicaba en un minúsculo —en realidad no tan minúsculo…— detalle. Sus cejas.

Rubias, pronunciadas, magníficas. Recordaban a la gloria del sol, brillando en su punto más alto en el día más cálido del año. Eran unas cejas espectaculares, dignas de la realeza, causando envidia y admiración por igual. Si de ellas dependiera, Erwin Smith sería coronado rey de inmediato sólo por sus fantásticas y expresivas cejas de oro. Pero, por desgracia, con el fin de mantener el orden social y político (una rebelión por parte de los Reiss era una tragedia que debía evitarse), sus cejas debían permanecer en su estatus de Comandante.

Erwin Smith era muy cuidadoso con sus cejas. Cada mañana se levantaba antes de que despuntara el sol para darles su merecido tratamiento. Unas cejas así merecían el trato de un rey, y no el de cualquier pueblerino con cejas feas y corrientes, no señor. Cada mañana Erwin les daba un baño de agua de rosas y especies aromáticas, luego un baño de leche para mantenerlas jóvenes y suaves. Las secaba con esmero, usando un delicadísimo pañuelo de seda que le trajeron desde Sina, y luego les ponía crema para peinar con aroma a claveles. Hebra por hebra, con esmero y amor, Erwin las acicalaba hasta que quedaran perfectamente peinadas, en armonía las unas con las otras.

Su tratamiento de belleza era riguroso y prolongado, pero era lo menos que podía hacer para glorificar semejantes cejas. Erwin a veces sentía que no las merecía, que era un error de los dioses haberle obsequiado semejante don, pero lo había aceptado con orgullo, poniendo la cabeza en alto. Sus cejas merecían no lo mejor, sino lo excelentísimo, y él se lo proporcionaba con fervor.

Pensar en que no las tendría de su lado, le enfermaba. Era un pensamiento demasiado funesto, profundamente oscuro, una tragedia con cada _desacejada_ letra. Sin ellas perdería su gloria, su honor, su belleza. Oh, murallas benditas. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin unas cejas como ésas? Seguramente sería un mundo oscuro, cruel, lleno de desesperanza y dolor.

Eran las cejas de Erwin lo que le daba vida a la vida, lo que hacía del mundo un lugar mejor, lo que le proporcionaba belleza y valor. Sin esas maravillosas cejas doradas nada tendría sentido, y dejarse comer de los titanes era la única forma de expiar semejante blasfemia.

Por ello, con el fin de seguir manteniendo el equilibrio del mundo en orden y darle la única razón de existir a la vida, cada noche antes de dormir, Erwin guardaba con recelo sus cejas en una caja de oro.

Allí estarían a salvo.

* * *

 _Parodia. PARODIA._ _ **PARODIA.**_

¡Por favor que alguien me regale unas cejas como ésas!

Verán, esta semana es la semana de apreciación a Erwin Smith en tumblr. Sigan la etiqueta #erwinweek para ver más trabajos así, desde fanfics hasta fanarts y cosplays. ¡no teman participar! Estoy segura que todos tenemos algo que decir sobre nuestro querido Comandante bendecido por los dioses.

—Fanfiction, 13 de octubre de 2015.

PD: "desacejada" es una palabra que inventé y que significa "carente de cejas".


End file.
